Destroy Humanity
is chapter 81 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary The three Demon maids that appeared before Oga, Hilda and Kunieda are introduced. Yolda demands Hilda to get on her knees, while Izabella reports to En that she found Beelzebub and Satura comments on how Oga looks like a weakling. En, whose face is revealed, greets his brother Beelzebub. Misunderstanding him, Oga, shocked, asks Hilda if she’s actually a man. Hilda corrects him and reveals En is Beelzebub’s brother. En commands Izabella by raising a finger. With the book she was carrying, Izabella flips through it and rips a page out with a picture of a throne. Using trick art, the throne in the picture rises out of the ground. Hilda is alarmed at what En will do next. En sits on the throne getting himself comfortable. He commands Yolda to fan him and Satura to serve him his usual beverage, Calpis soda on ice. En introduces himself as Beelzebub’s brother, to which Oga expresses his annoyance with En repeating himself. Breaking the fourth wall, he also expresses his annoyance on wasting three pages in this chapter doing so. En denies wasting chapter space, claiming that he’s important and that he doesn’t move at the same pace as people below him. Seeing all this and becoming confused, Kunieda asks Oga what happened. Oga claims the foreigners are Demons that use magic, and that she probably knew already that Hilda and Beelzebub are also demons and Beelzebub is a Demon Lord. Kunieda is astonished at what she’s hearing, to which En tells Oga not to give out information about Demons at random. En contemplates on whether Kunieda is on his side since Oga is his brother’s contractor, or if Oga just wants her to be his woman. Yolda mischievously tells him that it’s Kunieda that wants to be Oga’s woman rather than the other way around, whom En believes wholeheartedly. Yolda claims trying to kiss Oga from earlier, and that he rejected, although she also thinks Kunieda hasn’t developed any feelings for him. Kunieda rejects this, to which Yolda remarks on how she thinks it’s cute how she flusters after striking her perfectly. Meanwhile, Kunieda is seen falling to the ground. Oga is irritated at what Yolda had just done, but Yolda claims she only knocked her and Furuichi out. Oga demands to know what En came to the Human World for. En claims that he only came to introduce himself, but seeing his introduction to be vague, he decides to tell them more after finding a more welcoming place to stay at. He demands to have some potato chips. Oga tells En to follow him someplace else. Later, Furuichi, now up, is shocked to find everyone gathered in his room. Oga claims it was his only option since he didn’t want his own house destroyed. Furuichi rejects this, claiming Oga chose his house because he had no say, having been knocked out. Meanwhile, Yolda is feeding En, while Satura finds some of Furuichi's pornographic magazines under his bed and Izabella tells her to stop. Furuichi tells Satura to stop while his sister brings drinks to everyone in the room, whom she doesn’t know. Finally, En begins to explain to Oga, Hilda and Furuichi why he came to the Human World and why he’s so cool, thinking questions are running through their heads, to which Oga thinks he’s a loser. But first, Izabella explains to them what happened with the Great Demon Lord. A flashback set in Hell similar to the one in the first chapter depicts the Great Demon Lord, holding a microphone, declaring to destroy humanity tomorrow, under the realization that the human population is so large. One of his minions reminds him that he already sent out his youngest son Beelzebub for this task, to which the Great Demon Lord thinks it will take a while since he is just a baby. Seeing this dilemma, he commands Izabella to send Prince En to Earth to destroy humanity. Izabella complies. In the present, after En had finished explaining the Great Demon Lord’s new commands, Oga, Hilda and Furuichi are seen stunned at the Great Demon Lord’s randomness. Characters in order of appearance #Yolda #Izabella #Satura #Tatsumi Oga #Aoi Kunieda #Beelzebub #Hilda #En #Takayuki Furuichi #Honoka Furuichi #Great Demon Lord (flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters